A Dramione love story
by magicaal.x3
Summary: As Hermione sees Ron kissing Lavender, a whole new chapter of her life begins. New feelings will be awoken, unknown secrets discovered and it's all connected with one boy. Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The truth

It was late autumn, when Gryffindor won the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. The Gryffindors were celebrating, but not everybody was there. Three of them weren't there. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown. While they were celebrating, Hermione was in the library, writing the essay about Pollyjuice Potion. Suddenly, she stopped, remembering the time when they actually made this potion with Harry and Ron. Ron… She smiled at the thought of him and continued with the essay. Then, out of nowhere a letter fell on the desk, it had her name on it. She put down the quill and opened it.

"_Go to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, you'll be surprised of what you'll find there."_

"Seriously? – said Hermione trying not to laugh at the thought of what could she possibly find there. Yet again, she was curious about it so she headed straight over there. She just expected the best and hoped it wasn't one of Fred and George's pranks.

"_They wouldn't dare..I think.". _

When she opened the door, she was thunderstruck. She couldn't believe her eyes. Ron was there kissing Lavender Brown. She didn't know how to react, what to say. It didn't seem as if they noticed her, they were still kissing. She was holding back the tears, no, she wouldn't give them that satisfaction. And so, the Gryffindor courage awoke inside of her and she knocked on the door as if she just came.

"Oh I'm so sorry I interrupted you, you just go on. A bloody bastard with a girl, just like him. How romantic." Hermione said as her voice was getting louder and louder. "Really Ronald I am highly disappointed in you and I never wanna see you again, not you nor her. "

And she stormed through the door, anger boiling in her blood. She didn't even give them the chance to speak, she couldn't bare to hear their voices. Everything she had with him, was gone. She could hardly even manage to prevent the tears from falling down her face. As she was running along the halls, she bumped into someone. Draco Malfoy.

"Great, the last thing I needed today. " – Hermione said. She thought he would probably freak out and yell at her, or insult her about her, being muggle-born. He never missed a chance to do that. But to her ultimate surprise, Draco was very calm and surprised.

"What are you talking about, are you alright Hermione?" – he said.

She was thunderstruck, again. She glared at him and couldn't believe it.

"Did you… just.. say my name?"

Draco smiled and nodded. She blushed and immediately tried to hide it.

"_Is Draco actually being nice to me? No, it can't be. He must be taking an advantage of how I'm feeling right now and wants to mess with me. Or maybe.. No, no way. "_

"So, are you ok? – she heard his voice again.

"Oh I'm sorry, I got lost in my thoughts. Um, yeah I'm fine." – She said, trying to hide the truth and hoping he would leave her alone that way. She tried to turn around and leave but he grabbed her by the hand and she heard his voice again.

"No you're not." – He said, gently looking at her. Their eyes met and she was now looking at his beautiful eyes, who were looking back at hers.

She couldn't look away but she had to. She knew he was just messing around with her and she wouldn't fall on that!

"Ok Malfoy, whatever game you are playing, stop it right now! I'm not in the mood. " – And she stormed up the stairs and left him standing there. If she only knew the truth..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The encounter

As the sun rose and the new day arrived, Hermione slowly opened her eyes. At first she thought she dreamt a terrible dream in which she saw Ron kissing Lavender. But as she opened her eyes, she felt the stained tear drops that she has been shedding all night long, until she finally fell asleep. And then she remembered everything. It wasn't a dream as she thought, that was the cruel reality. She felt empty, hurt, betrayed… She felt as though she would never be happy again. Luckily, it was Saturday so she could spend all day alone, reading her favorite book: Hogwarts: A History to distract her thoughts even a little bit. She wasn't hungry so she didn't want to go down for breakfast. Besides, she didn't want to see Ron.. yet. Because when she does see him, she wouldn't know how would she react, would she stay calm or not. So, she got up, dressed up and combed her hair. She was ready for a new day, without anyone to spoil her plans. She headed straight to the library and got there without anyone noticing her. Basically everyone was having breakfast at the Great Hall. Except her… or at least that's what she thought. Another person was reading an unfamiliar book, but she couldn't see her/his face.  
>Well, at the moment she couldn't care less who it was so she turned her head and headed for the nearest chair. And just when she turned again to look again, the person's chair was empty. At the same moment someone touched her hand and..<br>"Hey, umm aren't you at the Great Hall?" And then she recognized that voice immediately. Draco Malfoy. She looked at him and couldn't believe her eyes. And then she remembered. After all that has happened, she forgot about their encounter yesterday. He was being nice to her and she thought it was a joke, but now he was being nice to her again. What could she do except be nice to him as well, but it was so hard.

"No, as you can see. I've come here to read a book so if you shall please leave me alone."

And as she tried to get away from him, he grabbed her hand and spoke gently.  
>"And what? Let you get away again, like yesterday?"<p>

And as his eyes, shining like the moon looked right at her eyes, her heart doubled its beats and was beating like mad. They looked at each other until he finally broke the silence.

"Why don't you sit here and I'll take care that no one interrupts you, is that ok?

She nodded politely and sat where he was sitting a few minutes ago. He left the library with Madam Pince so she was alone. She alone could feel how her heart was beating, how she was blushing like crazy.

"_What is going on with me? Come on Hermione, behave yourself! It was nothing, he was just being polite now but you'll see, the next time you see him everything we'll be the same. We'll both continue fighting like we always do."_

And she opened the book and deepened herself in it, but she wasn't trying to distract her thoughts about Ron as she thought she would be. She was trying to stop thinking about Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: In the arms of a friend

Hermione spent the whole day in the library and luckily, Draco kept his word and no one came. She was all alone and had the time to read all day which was the thing that she enjoyed the most. As the daylight slowly started to fade away, and eight o'clock approached, Hermione decided that it's time for her to leave. She slowly opened the door and looked on either sides. There was no one to be seen so she closed the door behind her and headed straight to the stairs. And then distracted by Peeves who was singing a new song, she bumped into someone. Her book fell on the ground and as she picked it up and looked at the person, she realized that it was Ron. His face was blank and even though she tried to figure out his next move by the look on his face, she couldn't. She then even wondered if that is Ron, but she couldn't mistake that face at all. It was him…was it? She stared at him for a second thinking he would apologize about everything and try to make things right. Instead, to her major surprise his face expression didn't change at all and he stared at her as though he didn't recognize her and walked away. She stood there, shocked not knowing what to do. Then she plucked up the courage and spoke loudly

"That is so nice of you, acting like you don't know me and ignoring me. You could have at least tried to apologize because after all this time, I think I deserve that. But you can continue with that because that is how it is going to be from now on. You can forget about me, forever."

After she said this she looked at him once again and turned away, hoping he would follow her and apologize. Once again, her hopes went down.

"Fine by me." And she heard his steps slowly fading away. He was gone. She then turned around and she couldn't believe it. That wasn't like him at all, he was acting as if he really was somebody else. Could that be possible? Could people change so quickly that they forget who they were before? It's so sad when someone you have known for a long time, suddenly becomes someone you used to know. As she thought about this, she didn't let a tear fall down her face. It was simple as that. He was now somebody she used to know, nothing else. She held her tears, swallowed her sadness and walked away. It was in a second that she chose to let him go. Let go of all their memories, moments spent together and let go of him. It wasn't that easy though to let go of the feelings which she very well knew that they were still there. She has known him for years and her feelings for him have been developing as they were growing up. Now, it was time to let go of them.

"_It's going to take awhile but I'll be fine. Life goes on, no matter what happens. "_

She slowly walked away feeling empty and alone. However in that moment, she liked the thought of being alone. She climbed up the stairs and slowly entered the common room. It was empty and only one person was standing there. Her best friend, Harry Potter. He knew perfectly well by now what had happened so he went to her and hugged her. It was in his hug that she felt safe and calm. He didn't have to say anything. Actions speak louder than words so he hugged her and said:

"It is going to be alright Hermione. You are not alone"

By hearing those words she hugged him even tighter as though she didn't want him to leave her side ever again. They stood there in silence and she slowly let go of him.

"Thank you Harry, for everything." And she hugged him once again, waved goodbye and headed to the girls' dormitories. It was a long day which ended in the most beautiful way it could end, in the arms of a friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The nightmare

It was around 4 o'clock in the morning when Hermione got up and saw that she was all alone. Lavender's and Parvati's beds were empty. She immediately got up and went to the common room where they were nowhere to be seen. Where could they possibly be? She climbed through the portrait hole and climbed down the stairs. She was all alone. Then she saw Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna all laughing. They were gathered in a circle and in the middle stood Draco Malfoy talking about something which was clearly hilarious. She wanted to join them but she couldn't move her feet. She tried to speak but she couldn't as well. Then, all of a sudden they turned at her and laughed at her face. She was confused. What was going on? She couldn't speak, she couldn't shout. This time, they gathered around her, not Draco and laughed at her face.  
>"How could I, the chosen one be friends with someone like you?" – said Harry.<br>"I told them how you think we're friends. How could I, a pure-blood possibly be a friend you? It was all a mistake." – said Draco  
>"You're no one Hermione, no one. No one likes you, no one wants to be your friend. " – said Ron.<br>"No one…no one" – echoed around the Great Hall and everyone came.  
>All the students were laughing at her.<br>"No one" "Mudblood" " Miss Know-it-all"  
>She tried to hold back her tears but it was impossible. As she burst into tears she shouted<br>"Noooooo!"

Hermione screamed and woke up. Lavender and Parvati woke up too since she screamed too loudly.  
>"What the heck is going on with you, Hermione? – said Lavender. "Could you please give it a break and let us sleep? You no longer have my Won-Won so stop it!"<br>Hermione's blood was boiling in her body, she could easily stun her or cast any other spell just to make her shut up. But no, she had a better plan. She got up and stood next to her bed.  
>"Lavender dear, could you please shut that hole on your face that is making such a noise and is possibly used by you for an unnecessary speech? It is irritating, really." And she walked away, leaving Parvati staring at her and trying not to laugh and Lavender thunder-struck.<br>Hermione looked at the clock. It really was 4 o'clock in the morning, just like in her nightmare. Her nightmare represented her biggest fear. Being alone, friendless. As she remembered her nightmare she felt shivers down her spine. But that can't possibly happen. She knew she could always count on Harry, Ginny and Neville and Luna as well. They were her friends, after all. The fire was lit in the common room and she sat on the sofa next to it. She felt its warmth and her eyes slowly closed. She fell asleep.

"Hermione! Hermione, wake up!" – said Harry while sitting next to Hermione. Just as soon as she said this, she opened her eyes and saw him. She immediately got up, evidently confused and looked around her.  
>"What happened? What am I doing here?" And just when she said this, she remembered.<br>"I don't know, you tell me!" – said Harry.  
>"Oh! I must have fallen asleep. "<br>"Yes, I can see that, but what were you doing here anyway? Did anything happen?"  
>"Later Harry, we've got to.." and she looked through the window and saw that the sun was just rising. She opened her mouth to speak but Harry interrupted her.<br>"It's 6 o'clock and I came here because I couldn't sleep. I was worried about you and then I saw you curled up on the sofa, sleeping." – said Harry.  
>"Oh.. Thank you Harry, you truly are my best friend!" - and she hugged him. When she let go, she continued<br>"I, on the other hand came here at about 4 o'clock. I had a nightmare where… - and she stopped wondering whether she should tell him.  
>"Come on Hermione, you can tell me everything. I am your best friend, aren't I?"<br>These words encouraged her and she continued  
>"In the nightmare, I was all alone. All the students, including you were laughing at me and calling me names like "Mudblood" "Know-it-all….and.. you and Ginny,Draco, Neville, Luna and.. and.. Ron" – she nearly burst in tears when she said this but Harry hugged her once again.<br>"That will never happen Hermione. "  
>"Will you stay with me Harry until everyone wakes up? Please.. I can't face them on my own.<br>"Of course I will."  
>"Harry?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"I was wondering whether you have noticed Draco these days? He has been acting strange. I saw him on Friday and he asked me if I was alright and the other day he did that again and he was being very kind to me. He even left the library with Madam Pince so that I could be alone, as I told him I wished."<br>"That's strange. Do you think he's up to something Hermione? – he said casting a worried look at her  
>"I don't know…"<br>"I'll keep an eye on him, if you want to."  
>"No, it's alright Harry, thank you. I can handle him." – and she smiled at him. Then other students woke up and Hermione knew it: It was the day when she had to confront everyone, including Draco.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Here we go again

One by one everyone entered the common room, including Ron with his new girlfriend Lavender. They were kissing when suddenly Lavender took him by his hand and went to Hermione's direction. They stood right next to her and Hermione just ignored them and went to the other corner. Everyone was looking at them, expecting to see Hermione shout and scream, furious but that didn't happen. No one said a word until Ginny came and took Hermione by the hand. She pulled her in a corner and hugged her

"I'm so sorry Hermione! My brother has made a huge mistake, leaving you for that ugly goat, Lavender. You have all the right not to forgive him but please don't be mad with me! I am so not proud to have him as a brother.

Hermione let go of her hug and shot her a cold look. Ginny got confused and nearly burst into tears, asking for her forgiveness.

Hermione took one step ahead and then turned around hugging Ginny even tighter than she did!

"Of course silly, it's not your fault! But please I would like to avoid him for a while… well not for a while. Forever I think. I don't think I'll ever forgive him.

"Yes, I understand that but don't you think it will be hard for us, his sister, Harry his best friend and all of his friends? He betrayed you, hurt you and I'm so mad at him. So are Harry, Luna, Neville and even Fred and George! It was awful of him but that doesn't change the fact that he is my brother. "

Hermione's small smile faded.

"No way, I'm not ready yet for that. Besides I really want to be alone for a while so that I could clear my thoughts and mind."

"Are you sure? Don't you think you need your friends right now?"

"Yes I need you more than anything and if I can't control my emotions, feel sad or anything I'll come to you, I promise. But right now, I really want to be alone."

Ginny nodded and hugged Hermione once again and they had to let go because they would be late for classes.

"It's gonna be ok, I'm gonna make it." - repeated Hermione several times in her head as she left the common room.

They had double Potions with the Slytherins. She quietly entered and sat. She didn't even notice how someone was watching her from the moment she entered.

"And as I was telling you I went there and… Draco are you even listening to me?" – said Pansy Parkinson. She had a crush on him, but he didn't pay her any attention.

"Yeah, what?" – said Draco coldly as he turned around and looked at her.

"Forget about it, you never pay me any attention!" – and she stormed through the dungeon.

"Huh, girls." – smirked Draco and he looked at Hermione who cast him a cold look and immediately turned around.

"What was that all about Draco?" – asked Blaise Zabini.

"What are you talking about?" – he said clearly bored of even discussing that with him

"Well, that Granger girl looked at you in a strange way."

"So..?" - he then tapped him on the back and said "How stupid could you be Zabini, it's obvious she has a crush on me."

"WHAT? GRANGER HAS A CRUSH ON YOU?. HOW DID…" and he immediately closed his mouth and swallowed his words. Unfortunately it was too late. Everyone heard what Zabini said, actually shouted. Ron stopped laughing with Lavender, Harry dropped his glasses and Ginny dropped her book. Hermione slowly turned around and looked at Zabini as though she was trying to stun him, better yet kill him with just one look. Draco on the other hand was looking straight at her trying to hide his fear which he clearly managed successfully since everyone was staring now at Hermione and Zabini mumbling phrases like "Don't hurt me".

"How dare you talk about me like that! What on Earth made you think that I had a crush on HIM?".

Blaise was shaking and trying to say something but he couldn't.

"What were you thinking?" –asked Hermione once again.

"HE TOLD ME THAT!" – and he pointed his finger to Draco who looked shocked.

"Oh, no, no,no! ! I would never do such thing. Of course I'm beautiful but I would never be with a Mud-blood like her or even say that she has a crush on me."

Hermione was shocked. She opened her jaw and stared in astonishment. She then realized that it was all pity. He didn't care for her, he just wanted to humiliate her.

"So this is it? Great! Here we go again, fighting and insulting each other. It's all going to be the same from now on.. But it's OK, it's going to come back to you. Everything you said and did it's going to come back to you. And if it doesn't, I will make sure it does."- and she sat on her chair as Snape entered the dungeon.


	6. Chapter 6

- Thank you all for the reviews and to all of you who are reading my fanfiction. Please let me know how did you like the development of the events so far and whether I should continue writing it! Love you all!

Chapter 6:Can you feel the love tonight

During Potions Draco wasn't paying attention to his potion and he almost blew Snape's head off. Snape just scolded him for not mixing the ingredients properly, but didn't take away any points from his house. After all, it is Snape we are talking about, Draco on the other hand couldn't care less about Potions at that moment. He was replaying the previous moments in his head. He was wondering what would Hermione do to him, but that didn't frighten him anymore. The words she said echoed in his head and he actually cared. He didn't want to humiliate her, he just wanted to shut Zabini's mouth so that he could leave him alone. But he only made it worst.

"_I can't go back.. Can't go back.._ – and then it hit him!  
>"<em>Why of course I can! The time-turner Hermione used in our third year must be around<em>_ McGonagall__'office. But how am I going to get it? Besides, no one knew except them about that and they will wonder how I know. "_ – and he remembered that day in their third year when McGonagall told Hermione as she was leaving her office

"Keep it safe, and let no one know! "

So he followed Hermione and saw the time-turner. Now, it was time for him to turn things around. As the bell rang everybody was leaving but Draco's books fell down and when he picked them up, he realized he was alone. Or that's what he thought until someone grabbed him from behing and he screamed!

The students gathered in the Great Hall for lunch as Hermione happily entered and sat next to Ginny. Ginny opened her mouth to say something but Hermione interrupted her.

"Don't say anything, just enjoy this beautiful day which I am sure it will become more beautiful very soon." – and she smiled at her and started to eat. All of a sudden the door opened and there entered Draco. He was walking slowly and headed to Hermione. She turned around and he said

"'Hermion-e-e-e-e I love you. Always have, always will. So I dedicate this muggle-song to you – and he started singing.

There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
>When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away<br>An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
>It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you<p>

And can you feel the love tonight  
>It is where we are<br>It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
>That we got this far<p>

Everyone couldn't stop laughing only the Slytherins were blankly staring at him. Hermione was also staring and immediately got up and started running as fast as she could. No one even noticed her but she still ran until she couldn't take it no more and hid in the library.

Breathing heavily she stood to the wall and slowly slipped down on the floor.

**Flashback**

"Ha, ha Malfoy! Scared huh? You've got nowhere to go, nowhere to hide!"

"What are you going to do? Please, don't do anything just listen to me I have…"

"No, no you don't have anything to do. Actually I've got an idea. You do have to do something, and that something will be worth watching. Confundo!".

"And now you're going to wait here and enter in the Great Hall and do something to embarrass yourself. Yes, that's it. Now, come in 10 minutes, everybody will be delighted to see you!"

**End of flashback**

"_How could I be so stupid? He not only embarrassed himself, but embarrassed me as well! I hate him, I hate him!" – when she said this, she wasn't even sure she was the one she said that. "Do I hate him? Well, he was cute. No, no he wasn't Hermione get over it!"_– and as she was fighting with herself about whether she hated him or not, she didn't notice someone entering the library until he spoke. Hermione turned around and Draco shouted **"**Defigo!" and the door was locked.

"What on Earth you just did?"

"Well, well I assume you aren't the brightest witch of our age after all. I locked the door and no one but me could unlock it. So we're stuck here I guess."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hermione couldn't believe it. Locked in the library.. with Malfoy. There were dozen of things he could to her. She just stood there silently waiting for his next move. He didn't say a thing too, but she silence was unbearable and he finally spoke

"What did you made me do? I remember you did something to me but I have no idea what!"

Hermione let out a fake laugh and said

"Didn't your friends tell you?"

"No, they were staring at me as if though I've just declared my love to some Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor better yet.

She now laughed harder

"Well you sure did that!"

"What are you talking about?" – he glared at her clearly not having the slightest idea of what she was talking about.

"You, my dear boy, started singing a song that only I know, which is as you say a muggle-song, dedicated it to me and declared your love for me! Did you understand me or should I repeat this once again?  
>"WHAT? HOW...WHEN.. MERLIN'S BEARD! WHAT DID YOU MADE ME DO GRANGER! – he was starting to lose control now<p>

Hermione knew her yelling too wouldn't do any good but she couldn't stop herself.

"ME? I ONLY CONFUNDED YOU TO EMBARRASS YOURSELF, I NEVER THOUGHT YOU COULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!"  
>"YOU MANAGED TO DO THAT! NOW WE'RE BOTH EMBARRASSED AND EVERYONE LAUGHED AT ME"<p>

"THEY LAUGHED AT ME AS WELL! OH, BUT WHO CARES ABOUT GRANGER. I'M SORRY I DIDN'T REALIZE YOU WOULD DO THAT SINCE YOU ARE THAT STUPID. I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER"

"DON'T BLAME ME, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU MESSED EVERYTHING UP JUST BECAUSE I SAID YOU HAD A CRUSH ON ME. "

As he said this she turned around and tried to held back her tears, but it was impossible. She hated being yelled to, especially when she perfectly knew.. it was all her fault. Tears rolled down her cheeks one by one and when she wiped them, more were to come. Malfoy on the other hand was furious she wasn't saying a thing.

"WHY AREN'T YOU SAYING ANYTHING AT ALL? – he yelled as he grabbed her by the hand and slowly let her go when he saw tears in her eyes

Suddenly his face expression became softer. But too late, Hermione's anger was now to show up.

"You know why? Because everything is my fault! EVERYTHING! It's my fault Ron left me and went with Lavender, he clearly got bored of me. It's my fault I embarrassed you and me as well. But most of all, it's my fault I actually thought you cared about me! – and as she said this she pressed her hand on her mouth but too late. He heard. He heard those last words and there was no going back.

"You…what? "

She turned around again not saying a word, but this time he grabbed her softly and made her turn around right to him.

"Hey.. I do care about you." – he said this softly.

Hermione stared and was thunder-struck. _"It's now or never Hermione"_ - she thought and then she spoke.

"What the heck is going on Malfoy? I don't get you! You're messing with me all the time and I'm tired of it." – tears were now rolling down her face.

"One minute you're comforting me and acting as my friend, the next you're yelling and trying to embarrass me. What is your game, I really don't get it. I'm tired of you, your games, of Ron with his girlfriend, of everyone"

And as soon as she said the last word, she closed her eyes and it was as though she would break down and lose consciousness. Draco immediately caught her and pulled her into a hug.. She deepened herself in his strong chest and felt his muscles tightly holding her body. She suddenly felt calm, relaxed and most of all.. safe and loved.


	8. Chapter 8

- A huge thanks for the reviews and to all of you who have been reading my fanfiction! Keep on reading & reviewing so that I can improve and tell me how did you like the development of the events so far. Once again, thank you all!

Chapter 8:The other side of them

Hermione had no idea how long has she been in Draco's arms. Neither did he. His heart was beating fast and slow at the same time. She was the only girl that managed to do that so far. The only girl he has ever hugged like that…He himself couldn't explain it. How could have that happened? When, where, he didn't understand that. He was starting to feel something for her, something that had given him the courage to hug her, the softness to talk to her and even let him care for her. He never wanted to let go of her, he wanted her to stay in his life.. forever. Nothing else mattered, only the thought that she was right there in his arms.

Hermione was feeling his heart beating in harmony with hers. All at once seemed different. Something had awoken inside of her, something that didn't let her back away from his hug, something that has been provoking butterflies in her stomach.

The safety of his hug was hard to leave, but she knew she had to. She did that slowly, avoiding his eyes, which was so hard since she was tempted to look at them. She knew he was scanning her moves and she slowly let go. She was looking down though, not saying a word. She wasn't sure what would she say. She was sure she'd just mess thing up again, when it all seemed so.. perfect again. He softly put her head up with his hand. They were now looking at each other as if they've just met someone new. And they did. They met the other side of themselves. They stared at each other until Hermione finally looked down and smiled. Draco copied her move and smiled too. That encouraged her and she began laughing like a little girl. Her laughter echoed around the room and he began laughing too. She turned around and began spinning around. She was spinning and laughing and he was doing that too. They were completely driven into a whole new world, calm and peaceful. They were laughing until Hermione clearly got dizzy, stopped and was going to fell down. But Draco caught her down her spine as she pulled her head backwards and looked. She was now looking at the room upside-down as he was holding her back, her head laying in the air. As she pulled her head up, he pulled her closer to him. They were looking at each other and as she looked away, Hermione realized what she has been doing.

"I.. I'm so.. sorry.. I don't know what got into me, I lost control and laughed like crazy and.. and.." – she could barely say a word.

Draco began laughing at her being confused and embarrassed and said gently

"It's alright. We both lost control. Luckily, no one saw us so there's no point in being embarrassed."

But she was embarrassed. From him seeing her laughing like crazy and spinning around like a little girl.

"I can't help it.. I feel so embarrassed." And she covered her face with hands.

"Why? It's not like I didn't do that either. We both acted like crazy. I think it's alright acting sometimes like that. Perfectly normal" He said grinning at her.

"Alright I guess.." and she smiled now looking at him and then looking at the door.

He read her thoughts..

"About that.. are you sure you are ready to go out there after everything?"

"What other choice do I have? That will happen at one point or another.. I think we better leave now.

"You're probably right." – he agreed with her and began walking next to her to the door. He was about to open it when she said

"Draco?"

He looked at her smiling and said  
>"Yeah?"<br>" Thank you. For everything. " She knew at that moment that words explaining how she felt, how she liked the thought of him caring about her were needless. For the first time in her life she realized that actions speak louder than words. She just hugged him and when she let go, she waved goodbye smiling as he opened the door for her and waved goodbye too.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione couldn't sleep that night. She kept thinking of everything that happened previously. She kept thinking about Draco. What was that boy doing to her? They were friends. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, world's sworn enemies, have become friends. She couldn't get him out of his head, he was so nice to her, so gentle and caring and beautiful too.. The thought of his beauty made her blush. She covered herself in blankets and closed her eyes, but there was no point. She could see him clearly even with her eyes closed right in front of her. His beautiful eyes, gorgeous smile and could feel his gentle touch on her arm.. She then fell asleep.

Draco was no exception either. He couldn't stop thinking about her. No girl had ever made him feel like that. He was not an arrogant boy around her and he couldn't understand how could he mistreat her like that all these years. She was beautiful, smart, funny.. perfect. He was being himself around her and he couldn't stop looking at her, thinking about her. It seemed as his worlds was now revolving around her. And he wasn't going to let her go. He had to do something, fast. These thoughts filled his head as he was laying in his bed thinking about a plan to ask her out and spend a day with her. But he couldn't possibly just go to her in front of his and her friends and invite her to hang out. No, he had to wait for the perfect opportunity. Hoping that day would come soon enough, he fell asleep.

Morning came and with it a new day. Hermione woke up smiling. She had the most beautiful dream ever. Remembering it, she blushed. In the dream, she and Draco were running on an endless meadow, with colorful and beautiful flowers and they were laughing and holding each other's hand. She got up smiling and as she stroke her pillow she thought

"_That could never happen_." She grabbed her hairbrush and brushed her hair. She first tried putting it in a ponytail, but then she realized it was better when she just let her hair down. She pulled her hair to the front and brushed it slowly. She was told she looked beautiful that way and she wanted to be beautiful today…for him. At the thought of that, she blushed. She looked herself in the mirror once again and left the common room. As she went to the Great Hall, she saw everybody gathered at their tables whispering quietly. She had no idea what was going on. As she sat next to Ginny she felt two eyes watching her. She instantly turned her head at the Slytherin table and saw him. He was so beautiful and he couldn't stop staring at him. Neither could he until Ginny spoke

"Hey Hermione are you ok?" Hermione turned around instantly and nervously said

"Yes, of course. I am fine. "

"Are you sure?"- Ginny said as she looked at the Slytherin table.

"Of course." – Hermione calmly said.  
>Ginny was getting very suspicious, Hermione could feel it so she tried changing the subject.<p>

"So what is going on here? Why is everybody so quiet?"  
>"The headmaster is going to announce a big announcement. " – Ginny replied.<br>As soon as she said this, the Headmaster spoke.  
>"Students of Hogwarts. I am pleased and I am sure all of you are to hear that there will be no classes today."<br>There was cheering from every table. The headmaster continued with a smile on his face.  
>"Instead, tonight there will be a ball. A ball on which you must attend with a partner. I am sure you will all have the time of your lives. The ball begins at 7 o'clock this evening and ends at midnight. Now you may all enjoy your breakfast."<br>Everybody was cheering, the girls were whispering at each other and Hermione stood there silently.

The boys were approaching the girls inviting them to the ball. Ron invited Lavender and Ginny was invited by Harry. Neville invited Luna. Hermione slowly got up and left the Great Hall when a hand gently touched her and stopped her. It was Draco.


	10. Chapter 10

The gentle touch of his hand made her turn around and look at him. All it took, was one look for her heart to start beating faster. Seconds went by until he smiled at her and said  
>"Hey Hermione" – It was when he said her name when she felt butterflies in her stomach that made her feel dizzy and happy at the same time.<br>"Hey.." – Hermione replied not sure of what to say.  
>"I wanted to ask you something.." - and he made a pause looking at her eyes. She nodded as an approval to encourage him a bit. At the moment Draco was struggling with himself… He wanted to ask her out loud but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth. But looking at her, feeling her hand in his made the moment perfect and he spoke<br>"Will you be my date at the ball?"

And all at once seemed different. Draco just asked her to the ball. He was looking at her to see her reaction and a little smile appeared on his face when she blushed, tried to hide it and smiled. Suddenly she gained confidence and said  
>"Sure, I'd love to."<br>As soon as she said this, his eyes began glowing and his smile widened. That was all he was asking for.  
>"Awesome. I can't wait..- and he smiled looking at her. She looked down and smiled at the ground and said<br>"Me too." She never wanted that conversation to end. She didn't even care if someone was watching them, even though no one was. All she wanted to do was look at him and talk to him so she lifted her head and looked straight into his eyes. Draco was looking at hers too and then he knew it, something was happening between them. Just when Hermione thought of saying goodbye, he spoke  
>"Hey one more thing. I was wondering.. since we have a day off, would you like to spend this day with me?... You know, get to know each other."<br>Hermione wanted to shout out of joy and happiness. A day with Draco, the perfect chance to figure out what was happening with her. She couldn't help it and a wide smile appeared on her face  
>"Of course I do!" – and at that moment she realized she was still holding his hand. It took her all the strength to let go of him but she had to. Draco was smiling too and he didn't want to let go of her hand either, but he had to let her go…<p>

"I'll meet you in our place in half an hour then..?" – and then she realized what she had said but it was too late. Draco laughed a bit and said

"You mean the library right?"

Hermione felt embarrassed but when she heard his laugh, she couldn't help but laugh too. All of a sudden, her embarrassment vanished.

"Yeah, that's what I mean." And she looked at him one more time before she waved goodbye and hurried up the stairs. She got to her dormitory and went to choose some clothes. She had no idea what would she wear, but whatever she chose had to be perfect. After 20 minutes or so, she was finally ready. She left her hair down as it was before and she was wearing grey jeans that fit her perfectly and a grey blouse.

"There. All ready." – she said to herself and she left the dormitory and the common room. Deep inside her, she knew that it was going to be a beautiful day.


End file.
